The Way I loved you
by little.miss.awesome
Summary: After a crazy few months dating Sam, they break up. Freddie and Carly begin dating, and are together for a few months. Freddie, a year after it all started, takes some time to reflect. Who will he choose? Rebelious Sam or 'dreamgirl' Carly? Seddie/Creddie
1. Chapter 1

The Way I Loved You

An iCarly FanFic, based on the Taylor Swift song.

*note: the month/year/etc at the start of each chapter are in relation to the chapter before it. Eg the 3rd chapter is 1 month after the 2nd*

**PROLOGUE**

Freddie Benson sat on his bed, a million thoughts running through his mind. The past few months seemed to blur into one. How could everything be such a mess? In his mind, he had exactly what he'd always wanted, ever since he was 10. So why was it now that he had it, it didn't feel right. Was he one of those jerks who only wanted what he couldn't have? No… surely he was better than that. Deep down, he knew he was.

He reached over and turned up his radio, in need of a good distraction. A Taylor Swift song came on, 'The Way I Loved You' sounded like the right title. He let the lyrics sink into his head.

He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

And it was then that it hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew what to do.

A/N: this is my first fan-fic, so review, tell me what u think. Let me know if I should continue! Constructive criticism welcome : ) So, go on, review :D


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**1 YEAR EARLIER**_

"Blond headed demon!"

"Tech-nerd!"

"Thing!"

"Nub!"

"Guys…"

It was the typical after-school scene. Carly was getting a snack, and Sam and Freddie were having another pointless, violent argument.

"GUYS!!!!!" Carly yelled, reaching for the spray bottle, and squirting then square in the face.

"Hey!" they cried in unison.

"Well… stop yelling and you won't get sprayed!"

"Fine," they grumbled.

"Hey Kiddos," Spencer said. "At my house again I see."

"Spencer, by now you should know they never leave!!" Carly laughed, partially serious, but mainly joking.

"True. Well, I'm going night fishing with Socko… I shall see you jiblets later."

"Later Spence," Sam called, as she settled herself on the couch with a ham.

"Do you ever stop eating Puckett?"

"No Benson, I do not. I do however take momentary breaks to yell at dweebs like you."

"Well…"

Carly sighed, she knew Freddie had lost this one, and he knew it too. He admitted defeat, and sat down on the couch next to Sam.

"Hey, Freddork, gimme a soda! And an iced itea!"

"You know Sam," Freddie began, getting up from the couch. "There is such thing as the word PLEASE."

"Yeah, there is, but as you can see I choose not to use it!"

"You know what I orta do Puckett?"

" What? What are you gonna do Benson?"

Freddie sighed, and when he thought Sam wasn't looking; he smiled at her. Carly paused. Where had she seen that smile before? It then dawned on her. That was the smile Freddie used to smile at her. And that meant… Freddie like Sam!!! This was fantastic, now to get them together…

Sam and Freddie continued to bicker for a good 5 minutes, before Carly decided to intervine.

"GUYS!!!" Carly screamed for the second time that afternoon.

"WHAT??" They replied.

She sighed.

"I'm going to get us smoothies. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone."

She smiled at them before disappearing out the door.

Sam glanced at Freddie with disdain. She was surprised though, when Freddie did not glare back. So she decided to continue their argument.

"So what are you gonna do Fredweird?" she taunted, standing; so she was looking down at him on the couch.

"How about I show you Puckett?" He retorted, standing up, and since he was taller; he was looking down at her.

"Fine," she said, in a some-what demanding voice, egging him on.

Freddie smirked his trade-mark smirk.

"Well Benson? I'm waiting for this… whatever it is."

"Fine Puckett."

Without giving it a second thought, Freddie leaned towards Sam, locking his mouth to hers. For a moment or two she stayed rigid, not moving a muscle. But, as she got over her shock, she started to get into the kiss. Freddie wound his arm around her waist, and she let her arms move around his neck. Leaving one hand there, she let the other tangle in his hair. Freddie gently sat Sam down on the couch, not letting his lips leave hers. His hands rested on either side of her lap, so he wouldn't fall on her. She wound her arms around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

Carly walked through the door, but when she noticed the scene on her couch, she silently backed out the door.

Almost simultaneously, the three best friends had the same thought.

'_Finally'_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TWO**

_**2 WEEKS LATER**_

"Nerd!"

"Demon!"

"Dork!"

"Pig!"

"Nub!"

"Sam-an-tha!" Freddie accentuated each syllable, awaiting her reaction.

Her face clouded over.

"Don't," punch "call," punch "me," slap "Samantha!"

Sam extended her arm as if to slap Freddie again, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. He didn't let go of her hand even after his lips had met hers. It wasn't the first time a fight had ended in a kiss and it surely wouldn't be the last. But they were happy, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

"Have you guys finished making out?" Carly laughed, causing the two to step apart.

Sam reached up and quickly slapped Freddie.

"Yep, we're good now."

Freddie sighed, and sat down on the couch. Sam settled herself on his lap, and Freddie wrapped his arm around her waist.

Carly laughed at the unlikely couple, and sat down next to them.

"Ooo, Girly Cow is on!"

But Freddie and Sam weren't paying attention to Carly. Their focused had shifted straight back to each other. Sam had her arm resting on her head, her fingers flicking Freddie's forehead. Freddie had relaxed his grip on Sam's waist, and was instead poking her in the ribs.

"Hey Fred-nub. Get me a fat-cake," Sam demanded, twisting her body her upper body was facing Freddie.

"Puckett," Freddie began, already smirking. "I know things that involve a brain aren't so good for you, but I can't. Because you are sitting on me!!"

"I know that Fred-lumps. I expected you to carry me," Sam looked at Freddie, returning his smirk with one of her own.

"Whatever Samantha," Freddie said, standing up and restraining Sam before she could harm him again.

He carried her to the kitchen, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He freed one arm to grab her a fat-cake, and dumped it in her lap. She smiled, and patted his cheek.

"Good nerd. Good dork," she said, treating him like he was a dog.

Freddie merely smiled, and carried her back towards the couch.

Carly smiled, this situation no-longer bemused her, or had her worried that one would hurt the other. She had learnt over the past two weeks to just let them be; it was how their strange bond worked.

It only took one glance into Sam's beautiful blue eyes to get Freddie lost. He lifted the girl in his arms up, and she pulled his head towards hers. Their lips met somewhere in the middle, and they forgot where they were for a minute or two. That was, until Freddie realized what he could do in this situation. He smirked as he dropped Sam onto the couch.

Sam let out a very un-Sam-like squeal as she landed with a thud.

Carly's eyes widened. Sam's narrowed. Freddie's were lacking in the fear they probably should be showing.

"Fredward Benson!" Sam growled. "You are gonna get it! You should know not to treat Mama like that!"

"Uh-huh. I'm sooo gonna get it Sam."

"COME 'ERE BENSON!!!!"

With an amused expression, Freddie waved good bye to Carly and disappeared out the door.

With determination in her eyes, Sam charged out the door.

Freddie had disappeared down the stairs, but Sam caught up to him quickly.

"Gonna come get me Sammy?" Freddie taunted.

As they ran into the lobby, they were greeted by the deranged screams of Lewbert.

"ARGH-ER-AHH-EEE-OHHH!!!!!! No people chasing each other in my lobb-ieeeeeeeee!!!

"Ah whatever!" Sam yelled, chasing Freddie out the door.

As usual, it was raining. It only took a few seconds before both Freddie and Sam were soaked through.

"Fredward Benson you come here right now!" Sam screeched.

Freddie, realizing how angry his girlfriend was, walked up to here; a guilty look on his face.

"Freddison… Fred-nub… Fred-loser…" she began, enjoying screaming out the insults.

Freddie couldn't help but notice how cute Sam was when she was angry, and when it was raining.

Sam kicked Freddie in the shin, and Freddie cried out in pain.

"Sam! Ow! That hurt!"

"Good!" Sam retorted angrily.

The rain was getting even heavier, but Sam and Freddie were blind to that. They were just focused on winning the argument.

Sam took a threatening step towards Freddie, and before she knew what was happening, his lips were on hers. He wrapped his arms around her soaking waist, and her hands made their way to his drenched hair. So there they were, screaming, fighting and kissing in the rain.


End file.
